discordchbfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Campe
Jackie Campe is a sixteen-year-old demigod, the son of Demeter and Sebastian Campe. He is Co-Counselor of Demeter's cabin. Jackie arrived at Camp Half-Blood in December 2017, and later on played an important role in the constellations quest, due to being one of the five questers who helped return the constellations into the sky. Biography Early Life Jacklyn Raven Campe was born on December 31st, 2002 and raised by Sebastian Campe in a small apartment in Manhattan. From the start, Sebastian never cared about his child. He spent his days working, drinking, sleeping, and repeating this cycle daily. He’d only pay attention to Jackie when he was upset and needed someone to take it out on. Jackie grew up in a not so healthy state. He was underweight, he was weak emotionally, but as he grew older he developed a short temper and tolerance to his problems. Luckily, sometimes Jackie’s grandmother let him come over to her house, and they’d talk about Jackie’s week. The boy would ask time and time again how they could fix his father, but he was far from fixing. Around the age of fifteen, two significant events occurred in Jackie's life. Firstly, Jackie started realizing that maybe he wasn’t born in the right body, and two, monsters began to catch his scent. Also around this time, Jackie started bonding with his cousin, Kylie. Jackie was unaware that Kylie, like himself, was a demigod. One day while they were playing outside, they could hear a very faint, aggressive roar. Kylie shot up and immediately told Jackie to pack a small bag so they could run to camp. He was confused, but he definitely trusted Kylie more than his own father, so the pair fled. Initially they escaped with ease and gained good distance from the roar's source, but soon enough the Minotaur caught up. Kylie sacrificed herself to defend Jackie while he ran, and to this day, he regrets that decision, because that day, Kylie never came back. Around eleven that night, the soon to be child of Demeter stumbled into the camp, and into his new life. Personality Jackie is an optimistic, friendly, emotional and impulsive individual. As a son of Demeter, he naturally evokes an aura of pleasantness, which makes him a great demigod to be around. His optimism is incredibly obvious no matter the situation - even when things seem grim for Jackie, he always manages to slip in a joke. Other demigods have noted that it may be optimism, but it's also borderline denial so that Jackie doesn't have to confront the truth. Unfortunately, this is evident via Jackie's impulsive and emotional side. Most of the time when Jackie does anything, he doesn't think before doing it because of his reckless mindset. This is both a blessing and a curse, as it means he doesn't have to overthink and get himself into a state of stress, but it is also incredibly clumsy and often ends badly. In addition,being an emotionally open person means things can become sensitive to Jackie, to the point these feelings may start to affect his actions and personality. This can include lashing out, shutting people out or not knowing how to handle situations. However, Jackie is an easily outgoing person, and his comfort around most people allows him to be himself, which includes his sarcastic side. To pass off anything - a joke, an insult, or anything in casual conversation - his sarcasm happens to be one of his greatest weapons. Fatal Flaw Jackie's fatal flaw is his impulsiveness. Having been at Camp Half-Blood for almost a year, Jackie still hasn't learnt to think before his actions. If his friends lives are on the line, he will do anything without a moment’s hesitation. This potentially could be his downfall. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Physical Condition': As a demigod Jackie is stronger, more agile and more durable than a regular mortal. These enhanced atrributes allow him to perform actions that regular mortals can't. **'Enhanced Strength': Being a demigod, Jackie's strength surpasses that of which normal mortals possess. An example of his strength was shown during his strength, when Jackie stabbed his scythe into the back of a Cyclops and hung there with all his might. **'Enhanced Durability': Jackie is shown to be very durable than mortals, an attribute that is very evident when Jackie trains in the arena and spars other demigods. **'Enhanced Agility': Being a demigod, Jackie is far more agile than a regular mortal as he was able to withstand blows from hellhounds and dodge several goo tentacles from grabbing him. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Jackie's reflexes are superhuman compared to a regular mortal's. He is able to dodge arrows flying at a great speed and was quick to get himself out of the way when goo tentacles began to attack the cabins. *'Nature Manipulation': Commonly referred to as Flora, Jackie has the natural ability to interact on a magical level with nature. This power only allows Jackie to interact and manipulate with what plant-life is present in his immediate area. Jackie can make the present plant-life act however he so desires, so long as it stays within the laws of nature and what said plant is ever capable of doing. Growing or increasing the size of a plant or several plants are one of the most notable uses of this power, most of the time being used to wrap around something or someone and trap them, which Jackie has used against monsters. *'Botanical Communication': Commonly referred to as Tending the Garden, this power imbues Jackie with the ability to speak, hear and sense plant-life, especially domesticated plant-life. This power extends to being able to sense where roots are deep underground, or even just being able to feel the life source of plant-life altogether. Jackie uses it to sense the emotions of the cabin's plants, which guard the cabin from intruders. *'Season Manipulation': Commonly referred to as Seasons, Jackie can influence the seasons as they come about, but also when they do not. With this ability, he can help usher along a new season, by easing the plant-life into its next stage of life, or to completely halt its progress and even revert it. This power is why the Demeter’s cabin roof stays so green and full of life even in the harshest winter. It has a secondary effect, where Jackie can influence the immediate surroundings to give the sense of a specific season, in which most commonly the influenced season is winter. *'Seed Generation': Commonly referred to as Seeds of Misfortune, this power is unique as it only works in winter. The seeds that are thrown onto the ground burst and become tortured, mangled versions of what they would have normally been. They typically become thorny and poisonous, brittle and overall dangerous. Jackie has no control on how fast the plants grow, or how wide, or how vicious they become. Magical plant seeds are especially dangerous to use, as they often take on a mind of their own. Abilities *'Combatant': Arriving at Camp Half-Blood allowed Jackie to strengthen his physical abilities by practicing hand-to-hand and melee combat in the arena, either against automatons or fellow campers. *'Multilingualism': Jackie is fluent in English, Ancient Greek and Spanish. Equipment Weapons *'Scythe': Jackie received his signature scythe upon his claiming, which was a gift from his mother. Soon after attaining, Jackie set to practicing non-stop with the weapon every time he was in the arena. *'Dagger': Jackie's secondary weapon is a celestial bronze dagger which was given to him by Theo as a Christmas present. Relationships Love Interests Helene Zima= Jackie and Helene had a bit of an awkward start, but opposites began to attract as Helene slowly seemed to fall for Jackie’s warm demeanor. After his breakup with Danny, Helene remained supportive of him, and Jackie found himself falling for her too. They planned on leaving camp together so they could have a fair chance at a normal life. However, because of Helene’s literal cold demeanor, it was starting to take damage onto Jackie’s mental health, and forced them to break up. |-|Reese Conroy= Jackie and Reese met up in Maine after they had both ran away from their troubles, and decided it’d be best if they stayed together. In that time, the two boys started to feel something for each other, until eventually it blossomed into some difficult romance. While they have some rough patches, they’re both attached to each other more than they should be, and they don’t plan on separating anytime soon. Friends Kayla Johnson= From the start, these pair of angsty teenagers had been through it all. Despite all the fights, arguments, and disagreements they’ve had, they’ve always found a way back to each other. Kayla’s Jackie’s other half, and he would never have it any other way. The pair arrived at camp at around the same time, and so became friends before they even became acquaintances with the likes of James and Theo. Just like with Theo, Jackie can tell Kayla absolutely anything, and would do anything to ensure Kayla's safety and happiness. |-|Theo Crawford= One of the first people Jackie opened up to, Theo has been by his side from unclaimed to being a child of Demeter. He’s one of Jackie’s biggest inspirations, and will continue to be. Despite how much Jackie says he hates Theo for leaving, it’s impossible for him to do that. Their friendship blossomed one night when Jackie visited Theo’s cabin and the pair told each other their backgrounds. Jackie can instantly tell when Theo is not really okay. Being so close to him made Jackie one of the few people Theo could confide in, and vice versa. Trivia * Jackie’s favorite animal is the bear. He doesn’t have a very solid reason for this preference other than they’re "cute and dangerous". * He has a scar on his cheek from a fight with Anastasia Juancey when she was cursed into a bird-mutant, and scars on his back and chest from multiple fights and injuries. * Jackie hates swimming.